1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an idle-adjusting apparatus in a motorcycle, and to a motorcycle incorporating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an idle-adjusting apparatus having an idle-adjusting lever provided integrally with a fuel injection apparatus of a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is known to provide a choke knob on a carburetor as an idle-adjusting apparatus for improving a performance of an engine during a start-up operation thereof. Also there is a known idle-adjusting apparatus, which improves starting performance by providing a choke knob on the carburetor above a main bore in the crosswise direction and by adjusting the number of idle revolutions by pulling out the choke knob sideways, and thereby increasing the amount of intake air supplied to a combustion chamber of the engine. An example of an idle-adjusting apparatus is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Document JP-A-2002-371944.
A lever for adjusting the idle, such as a choke knob, as described above, is preferably easily operable by an operator who is operatively engaging a seat of the vehicle. However, since a lever (choke knob) is operated by pulling out laterally, if an attempt is made to arrange the lever for adjusting the idle at a user-friendly position, the layout of the engine may be adversely affected, which results in difficulty in providing a compact layout of the engine and the peripherals thereof.
In particular, when providing a choke knob integrally with a fuel injection apparatus having a number of components, the layout of the engine becomes further complicated and difficult.
The present invention has been made to overcome such drawbacks of existing arrangements of an idle-adjusting lever in an engine layout. Accordingly, it is one of the objects of the present invention to provide a compact layout of an engine including a fuel injection apparatus, while securing easy operability thereof.